Sirius The Singing Sensation and His Many Discoveries
by bibesties
Summary: Concert AU - Sirius and his friends are in a band together, and after a show he ends up being aquainted with a rather nice man... pre Remus/Sirius. Short summary for a fairly short story.


**The title is a bit random, but I honestly couldn't think of anything better :')**

**Another fic written for a prompt on tumblr, maybetheyreallmonitors asked for Sirius/Remus, Sirius sees Remus at a concert and is in love au.**

**I deeply headcanon Sirius as aromantic (or on the spectrum), so it's more 'very attracted and intruiged' than 'love at first sight' but there you go!**

**Copied directly from tumblr, so all mistakes are mine and I apologise for them, please message me if you spot any typos.**

**There's another couple of tumblr prompts to be written, so keep an eye out for those, and I do have two multi-chapter fics in the works!**

**Harry Potter still remains in Jo Rowling's hands, even if she does make far too many characters hetero.**

* * *

><p>The Marauders had just finished their set at the concert, a loud, exhilarating experience, and the closest they'd been so far to a real concert in their name.<p>

It had been brilliant, even if they'd only had a couple of people asking for photos with them afterwards. It still made their experience as a 'proper' band feel all the more real and exciting.

The band had been around since their four members had brought it into creation during high school, but only now, four years after leaving school, had they started to get their big break by having the chance to play on an introducing stage at the concert in Edinburgh. The four of them worked well together – Lily on lead vocals and bass guitar, Sirius on vocals and lead guitar, James on drums and Peter on keyboard and synth.

Their mixed personalities and ability to come together to produce lyrics full of strong, personal feelings and notes that made your spine tingle made them think they were definitely worthy of becoming something great.

Peter was running over the experience with Lily – something he always had to do, he'd been that kid in school who had to go through all the questions of an exam afterwards. James and Sirius had opted for sitting on a blanket on the grass and sipping beer instead, chatting vaguely about the orange sky and the irritating bugs surrounding them, feeling exhausted after their set.

"I still think we should have some sort of signature look," Lily was musing. She'd been behind the whole image of the band, choosing good quality instruments for them, designing the homemade album and tonight's set with Sirius, and she often picked most of their clothing. Today the four of them were in jeans and dress shirts, a handful of patterned ties and badges and dark makeup between them.

James had said afterwards it made them still look like they were in high school and were wearing school uniform mixed with casual wear. Lily had argued that it was a smart casual look and that James hadn't disagreed with the choice earlier when Sirius said his blazer looked good with his glasses. James shut himself up and went back to sipping his beer and looking at the hazy sky and fireflies.

"Maybe we should get leather jackets, like not just Sirius, but the rest of us too," Peter ventured with a shrug.

Sirius looked up at the mention of his name, having been distracted by the distant sounds of buzzing music coming from the bands still playing. "Arctic Monkeys have already called dibs on that, I think."

"Damn." Peter complained, tapping his fingers against the can of beer he'd just grabbed from inside their trailer. "Speaking of them, though, what about signature hairstyles?"

The other three hummed as they thought that through. "I've already got a fantastic hairdo," James commented, running a hand through his wild hair for good measure.

"That's why we need new hairstyles." Peter retorted, and a slapping match with James ensued.

Sirius scratched his chin and looked over at Lily, getting bored of watching the other two play fight after a minute. "I think we should go for suits. Makes us look classy. Relaxed suits, though, rolled up sleeves, you know,"

"You might be onto something there," The redhead agreed, pressing her lips together in thought. "We'd have to find some that are comfortable enough, and thin enough for us not to get all overheated and stiff. I would look so good in a pantsuit." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"You should definitely wear suits, Lils. That can be your Thing."

Lily raised her can of lemonade heartily; she couldn't drink alcohol straight after a concert as the exhilaration and alcohol tended to make her get extremely drunk extremely quickly and she'd often pass out within a couple of minutes. When she had less adrenalin running through her, though, she could hold her alcohol better than the men of the band combined.

"Like… Janelle Monae. She can be my style inspiration. It's going to be my thing. Fuck gender roles!" Lily cheered, and Sirius pressed his can against hers before they both took a swig, then he applied some more lipstick for emphasis.

"James, you'd suit hairspray and glitter in your hair. Like a sparkly mountain on your head," He mused a while later, poking his friend's hair as he and Peter had now finished swatting each other and were chuckling at something Sirius had missed.

"Nice." James commented, clearly already getting tipsy, and he pointed at something in the distance and started laughing again.

Sirius stood up and brushed the grass off his jeans. "Right, 'm off for a piss, don't go off anywhere without me, alright?" The other three nodded affirmatively, Peter and James laughing while Lily went unnoticed as she drew dicks on their cheeks.

That'd make for some brilliant photos later, Sirius mused as he wandered off in the direction of the portaloos, a bit pissed off that they'd ended up with a trailer containing a toilet that stopped working one day into the concert. At least they still had a shower, though; he didn't think he'd be able to manage long without getting to wash off the grime and glitter that came from a few hours of running about on stage and jumping around in crowds.

He nodded his head in time to the music emanating from a stage nearby, happily sinking into the atmosphere of a constant thrumming baseline and cheering and flashing lights. He soon noticed the portable toilets nearby and made a brief detour nearer to the stage, wondering if he knew the singer who was currently singing along to cheerful tune.

Weaving between the people on the outskirts of the crowd, he soon got closer to the stage, the one that The Marauders had vacated about half an hour ago. Likely another newcomer to the music industry, he mused, deciding he couldn't get any closer to the performer and he just listened, feeling drawn by the music.

The lyrics were indistinguishable from the background music at first, but then Sirius made out the words, and realised they were actually a little depressing, the voice singing them was laced with sarcasm as they spoke to the audience in time with the ironically upbeat guitar notes.

He listened for a while, focusing on the lyrics, but getting distracted by his thoughts and the feeling of exhaustion leaking its way through his body. After a while he remembered his actual destination and pushed his way out from the crowd, which was now jostling him a lot more than it had been earlier, and he ended up getting an unknown drink spilled onto him as he prised himself free from the bodies.

Sirius shook the liquid from his hand and began wondering how long he'd actually spent in that crowd, noting how time moved a lot stranger at concerts, slowing down when he was on stage and speeding up when he was part of a crowd. A moment later he found himself getting closer to the ground, realising a bit too late that he was falling, and he quickly grabbing onto some sort of metal railing that was separating the crowd from the rest of the campsite.

"Must've tripped over something," He muttered to himself, pulling his body back upright. "Fuck, it's darker than it was before,"

"Are you alright?" A voice disrupted his murmurs, and he looked up to see a tall man with an acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder looking down at him in concern.

Sirius hastily let go of the railings and nodded, moving over towards the source of light coming from one of the lamppost shaped lights that were dotted around the site, not liking how the sudden darkness felt like it was closing in on him. The other man followed him; raising an eyebrow once they were both under the light and repeated his question.

Sirius took quite a while to reply. Shit, this wasn't just a man, it was a god. A lanky, sweaty, plain t-shirt clad god, who looked exhausted and irritable and was somehow one of the most attractive people Sirius had ever laid eyes on. He caught the faint shapes of lines, of scars on the man's arms, mainly obscured by tattoos on one arm, and Sirius amended his previous thought, for this was an enigma wrapped inside a god wrapped inside a man, or something like that.

"I'm fine, fell over something, it happens," Sirius told him, waving a hand dismissively, unable to stop his eyes from roaming over the other man's body. Now, he wasn't the type to believe in things like love at first sight, or to really get crushes on people he'd just met, but there was definitely something happening there. A warm feeling, bubbling under his skin when he caught certain details of this man, his golden eyes, his reddened cheeks… it was probably just aesthetic attraction, he told himself. At least, for now it was.

"No, you were pushed." The other man corrected, in a stern but calm tone. It was one Sirius recognized; he supposed he sounded a bit like James when his mate was certain he was in the right. "Someone pushed you out of the way in order to get closer to the stage."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm still fine. Worth it though, good band on tonight," Sirius responded, attempting to make conversation, looking over at the stage in the distance.

The other man hummed, not sounding as though he fully agreed. "Do you want some water?" He asked, holding out a half empty bottle he'd been carrying. Sirius shook his head. "It's not tainted, I promise. You look like you could do with clearing your head a bit," The man added as Sirius took it.

Something in the other man's voice as he'd assured him with a hint of teasing made Sirius swallow his mouthful of water quickly. "Wait, I know you," He said, eyebrows creasing together. He recognised the same tone being used for the lyrics he'd heard earlier. "You're part of the band," He said, glancing over at the stage and then at the man across from him, feeling confused about how the other could be in two places at once.

"Warm-up act," The man corrected him once more, pulling a self-deprecating sort of smile. "They're all here to see the main guys." He added, gesturing at the crowd watching the main band who were now on stage.

"Nah, you're really good. Like fucking great." Sirius assured him with a nod, screwing the lid back on the bottle and handing it back.

The other man took it, his grim expression fading into a small smile. "Thanks."

"Shouldn't you be going to rest or something? Bet you're tired out."

The man shrugged, tucking the bottle under his arm as he started rolling up a cigarette that looked like it contained more than just tobacco. "I'm alright. I'm not exciting enough to warrant an entourage, so nobody's coming to check up on me. Besides, you looked like you were in a spot of bother."

The way the man's mouth injected some humour into the last three words made Sirius tingle inside as he smiled in response. He wondered if it was possible to be attracted to a voice, attracted to the way it added something extra to words. He supposed it was just his inner lyricist appreciating someone with skill.

"Sirius Black," He stated, not thinking of any other way to continue a conversation with the other man. "Here with The Marauders, we were on the introducing stage too, so I get how it feels to be a bit of a nobody here, but it's a good experience, you know?"

"Remus Lupin." The man said in reply, putting out his hand, which Sirius eagerly shook. "I don't think I saw your set, I got here late, though."

Remus, a name with earthy undertones which was full of mystery. A name that rolled nicely off the tongue. It definitely suited him, Sirius mused, though his thoughts were soon interrupted by an insistent twinge in his bladder. "It was great to meet you, but I've got to dash, I was on my way to the loo, got distracted by your set though, it really was good," He rambled with an apologetic smile.

"Best compliment I've had today." Remus replied with a smirk, waving him off, and Sirius headed off to the portaloos. He paused to watch the other man wander off in the direction of the trailers belonging to band members, only a little way away from his trailer; guitar bouncing against his back.

Hurrying off across the field, Sirius mused internally that this concert was probably going to have a lot more new experiences than he'd originally thought.


End file.
